S3x School
by Kornet Sapi
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UPDATE] "...mau bicara apa aku pada teman-temanku jika mereka tau anak semata wayangku ini masih perawan?"/"Kalian harus sudah tidak perawan lagi saat sarapan pagi besok!"/"Aku harap roommate Kris tidak kewalahan malam ini."/""Celana dalam dengan motif muka Siwon Super Junior?" KRISTAO TAORIS YAOI SCHOOL LIFE. LEMON!
1. Prolog

Kornet Sapi's debut fanfiction

**A YAOI STORY**

**GS FOR HUANG HEECHUL**

**Gak nerima kritik karena aku orangnya sentitive dan pemikir /pundung/**

* * *

'SEX INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL'

Huang Zi Tao memandang nanar tulisan dengan ukuran jumbo yang di pajang terang-terangan di depan pintu masuk gedung sekolah dengan warna putih mendominasi itu. Sesekali diliriknya wanita paruh baya dengan make up tipis yang mampu menutup kerutan di kulit putih asianya yang menjabat sebagai ibu Huang Zi Tao sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memandang Zitao yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu.

"_Mama_, jangan memaksaku. A-aku tak mau masuk sekolah mesum ini!.."

Huang Heechul–ibu Tao memutar bola matanya. "Bukankah kita sudah menyepakatinya semalam dengan ayahmu, Huang Zi Tao?"

"Tapi–"

"Ayolah, Taozi. Ini sekolah yang bagus! Lagi pula ya, di jaman seperti sekarang ini, kau yang sudah berusia 16 tahun dan sudah lulus SMP ini masih perawan? Ck, mau bicara apa aku pada teman-temanku jika mereka tau anak semata wayangku ini masih perawan?" Huang Heechul memijat pelipisnya, sudah berkali-kali mereka–Zitao, ia dan ayah Zitao–membicarakan masalah ini, dan tiap berbicara, Zitao pasti akan pasrah dan menuruti mereka. Tapi sekarang? "Hah," Huang Heechul mendesah pelan.

Zitao memandang _Mama_nya dengan tatapan sedihnya. Berharap sang _Mama _dapat mengerti kemauannya dan tidak memaksanya bersekolah di sekolah gila ini.

"_Ma_, apa salahnya sih jika aku masih perawan? Bukankah bagus? Artinya aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kumohon~"

Zitao memohon dengan suara merajuk andalannya. Biasanya orang-orang tak akan bisa menolak kemampuan suara merajuknya ini. Dia harap Mamanya itu juga akan sama dengan orang lain yang dengan mudah terpengaruh suara merajuknya.

Orang yang di panggil _Mama _oleh Zitao tadi hanya menghela nafas berat dan kembali memijat pelipisnya. Ia mencoba menulikan pendengarannya agar tidak terpengaruh dengan suara rajukan anak semata wayangnya yang sangat menggemaskan ini.

Demi apapun, siapa yang tak akan merpengaruh dengan suara rajukan yang–oh, _shit. _Bahkan tak bisa ia deskripsikan ini.

"Taozi. _Mama _dan ayah sudah berkali-kali menjelaskannya padamu! Mungkin di jaman saat _Mama _masih seusiamu, keperawanan akan sangat penting dan harus di jaga. Tapi untuk jaman ini kau masih perawan adalah sebuah aib Taozi! _Mama _dan ayahmenyayangimu, kami tak ingin kau malu nanti." Wanita paruh baya itu menghembuskan napasnya setelah mengucapkan perkataan tadi pada anak semata wayangnya.

Pemuda dengan surai hitamnya yang kita tau bernama Zitao itu menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap _Mama_nya yang kini terlihat seperti nenek sihir jahat.

Keadaan hening terjadi beberapa saat. Tak ada diantara mereka berdua yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Zitao masih setia menundukan kepalanya dan memilin ujung kaosnya yang kini telah lusut. Sedangkan _Mama_nya hanya memandang Zitao sambil bersedekap dan mengetukkan kakinya.

"Baiklah–" dia terdengar sangat pasrah.

"–a-aku setuju, _Ma_" Tao membuyarkan keheningan antar keduanya. Kini Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang _Mama_nya yang tengah menyuguhkan senyum lebarnya. Tao membuang napas malas. "_Mama _puas?"

Huang Heechul tertawa pelan dan mengacak surai hitam panda kecilnya. "Sudahlah, kau pasti akan menyukai sekolah barumu."

Zitao tersenyum kecil. Ia menganggukan kepalanya pelan tanda setuju–walau hatinya merocos tak tak terima. "Aku tau jika _Mama _tidak akan menyuruhku melakukan ini jika itu bukan hal baik untukku."

_Mama_ Zitao tersenyum dalam hati. Ia sedikit memajukan badannya, dan menepuk pipi Zitao dengan penuh sayang.

"_Mama _yakin kau akan betah disana, di sana banyak lelaki tampan seperti foto-foto member boyband yang ada di hpmu." dia menaik turunkan alisnya dan tersenyum mengejek.

Zitao memutar bola matanya dan menarik koper putihnya yang penuh dengan stiker panda. "Cepat masuk atau aku akan merubah pikiranku lagi."

Cepat-cepat _Mama _Zitao memperbaiki sanggul rambutnya dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang di balut sepatu hak tinggi bewarna merah kedalam gedung megah itu.

Zitao yang ada di belakang mengikutinya hanya pasrah dan menarik kopernya masuk.

"Here we go, Huang Zi Tao." monolognya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gimana?

Aneh ya?

Sebenernya sebelum ngetik aku niatnya mau buat WGM versi KrisTao. Tapi pas ngetik jadinya malah gini -_-

Kalau banyak yang review aku lanjutin, kalau enggak juga aku lanjutin/? tapi gak aku publish, cuma jadi koleksi pribadi aja x3

Makasih yang mau baca prolog gak jelas ini, review ya! Aku terima review kalian walau cuma 1 atau 2 huruf. Tapi maaf aku gak nerima kritik karena aku orangnya sensitive dan pemikir ;'3


	2. Chapter 1

**A YAOI** **STORY!**

.

**GS FOR HUANG HEECHUL**

.

**GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA  
**

.

**LEAVE REVIEW PLEASE?**

.

**KRISTAO**

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

.

Pemuda dengan tubuh lumayan tinggi itu menarik kopernya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Setelah berhasil mengusir _Mama_nya–yang sungguh sangat membuatnya malu itu, Zitao langsung menghentakkan kakinya kasar dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan semua mata yang memandangnya dengan tatapan _aigu-manis-sekali-anak-panda-itu-didekapan-ibunya_.

–Huh

Bagaimana bisa, _Mama_nya memperlakukannya seperti seorang gadis yang baru mengalami menstruasi pertamanya? Apa lagi _Mama_nya memperlakukannya seperti itu di sekolah yang mengajarkannya tentang–Sex. . . .

* * *

"Taozi, jangan lupa pakai _body lotion_ yang sudah _Mama_ masukan kedalam kopermu di bagian samping. _Mama_ tidak ingin kulitmu kasar seperti ayahmu. Huh–padahal _Mama_ sudah membelikan puluhan lusin _body lotion_ untuknya, tapi menyentuhnya saja dia tidak pernah. Jangan lupa juga menggosok sela-sela kakimu sebelum pergi tidur dan setelah kau melakukan kegiatan yang membuatmu mengeluarkan banyak keringat–

–bercinta contohnya,"

Heechul menaik turunkan alisnya dan menatap Zitao dengan tampang sialannya -_- (jangan kutuk Zitao, Mama D;;;)

"kau tau kan bau kaki ayahmu itu seperti apa, itu karena dia tidak pernah menggosok kakinya sebelum pergi tidur dan setelah bercinta dengan _Mama_. Jangan kau tiru sifat jorok ayahmu itu. Kau adalah anak _Mama_, dan kau harus mewarisi kulit bersih dan terawat _Mama_." Tak pahamkah _Mama_nya jika Taozinya ini adalah seorang pria?

Zitao memutar matanya bosan, dan saat memutar matanya, ia baru menyadari bahwa orang-orang di sekelilingnya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak jauh sialannya dengan muka _Mama_nya saat menggodanya.

Zitao menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menarik-narik lengan gaun _Mama_nya yang masih merocoskan ucap-ucapan yang membuat Zitao malu.

"–apa sih, Taozi? Diam dan dengarkan _Mama_. _Mama_ sudah meletakkan pelembab wajah, pengharum nafas, pencabut alis, dan–lube di koper bagian depan," Zitao mendelik mendengar ucapan_ Mama_nya yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan itu, ia merasakan orang-orang di sekitarnya terkikik tertahan mendengar ucapan terakhir _Mama_nya yang membawakannya lube.

"kau tau kan lube gunanya untuk apa? Ah aku lupa, kau kan panda kecilku yang polos," Huang Heechul menepuk pelan pipi anaknya yang memerah karena menahan malu. "lube itu berguna untuk mempermudah masuknya penis ke hole sempitmu sayang. Kau kan masih perawan, jadi pasti akan sempit dan susah sekali penis untuk masuk kedalam holemu. Jadi _Mama_ sudah menyiapkan lube agar kau tak begitu tersiksa kesakitan nantinya." Zitao tertunduk malu dan menepuk-nepuk jidatnya dengan pelan.

"Ah apa lagi ya yang _Mam_a letakkan di kopermu," Heechul mengelus dagunya tampak seperti orang berfikir.

"Sudahlah, _Ma_–"

"Ah iya! _Mama_ juga meletakkan _sex toy_ di antara tumpukan pakaianmu!" Zitao langsung menyandarkan badannya pada dinding di sampingnya dan menahan emosinya agar tidak memecat Heechul sebagai orang tuanya. -_-

Sungguh–suara Heechul barusan bisa dikatakan setengah menjerit. Hingga dapat di pastikan jika seluruh orang yang ada di lorong yang sama dengan Zitao dan _Mama_nya itu akan mendengar ucapan _Mama_nya itu.

"Kau tau kan gunanya _sex toy_, gunanya itu untuk–"

"Iya _Ma_ aku paham! Huh–_Mama_ sebaiknya sekarang pulang dan menggosok kaki ayah yang bau itu!"

* * *

Itu sungguh memalukan!–batin Zitao dalam hatinya. Ia kembali melanjutkan jalannya yang tak tentu arah di sekolah barunya ini. Ini salah _Mama_nya yang tak membiarkan Zitao mengambil _map _sekolah barunya saat di pintu masuk utama tadi.

Zitao berhenti ketika melihat segerombol siswa tanpa seragam–yang sama dengan dirinya karena dia adalah siswa tahun ajaran baru dan belum mendapatkan seragam, sedang mengantri mengambil, segulung kertas? Entahlah Zitao tak terlalu bisa menangkap apa yang sedang mereka pegang itu.

Zitao menghampiri gerombolan siswa tanpa seragam yang sama seperti dirinya itu dan ikut mengantri. Sambil menunggu antrian yang agak panjang itu, Zitao menguping pembicaraan siswa yang sudah mengambil gulungan kertas itu.

"Aku dapat kamar 23 asrama Hosu. Kalian bagaimana?" tanya pemuda berpipi gembul sambil menunjukan gulungan kertas yang ia dapat.

_Oh, undian kamar asrama._

"Aku dapat kamar 24 asrama Hosu juga. Kyaaa Minseokie~ Kita satu asrama! Bersebelah lagi!" pemuda bertubuh pendek itu lari di tempat sambil menjerit bahagia karena senang. Tunggu, apa pemuda itu memakai _eyeliner _dimatanya?

"Ck, jelas saja kau pendek, Baekhyunie. Aku dapat kamar 43 Asrama Uteru. Ck. Pasti karena kalian antrinya berurutan, jadi kalian bersebelahan." kini giliran pemuda dengan lesung pipi dan kulit putihnya yang sungguh sangat putih itu! Kulit _Mama_nya saja tak seputih itu.

_Ck, Mama harus menggunakan lebih banyak body lotion lagi._

"Yak, Lay! Bagaimana bisa itu membuatku pendek?," Baekhyun menjitak pemuda berdimple bernama Lay itu. "Eh– ku dengar-dengar, kamar nomer 88 asrama Hosu itu adalah kamar yang paling spesial, loh!" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Bisa saja, kau berlari di tempat seperti tadi, lalu tulang kakimu tertekan, dan tidak bisa tumbuh!– eh, kenapa bisa spesial?" Lay menyipitkan matanya menunggu jawaban Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendelikkan bahunya. "Aku juga tak paham. Mungkin kamarnya lebih luas?"

**PLETAK**

"Aduh–Kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku!"

Zitao sontak meringis sambil mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya yang ngilu. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya cepat, dan memandang sosok yang telah menjitak kepalanya dengan _death glare_ imutnya.

"Hei, anak panda! Majulah! Jangan melamun! Apa perlu aku panggilkan ibumu, huh?"

Zitao yang merasa menjadi korban–karena ia di jitak, membalikkan badannya menghadap pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Hei, pendek! Bisakah kau tak usah menjitak kepalaku? Sakit tau!" ucap Zitao sembari memicingkan matanya.

Pemuda yang menjitak kepala Zitao tadi membelakkan matanya kaget. Lalu ia berkacak pinggang dan mendecih pelan. "Kau belum genap sehari bersekolah disini dan sudah berani memanggil _sunbae_mu dengan tidak sopan seperti itu?"

Zitao mengernyitkan dahinya.

_Dia sunbaeku? Dia sunbaeku dan dia lebih pendek dariku?_

Mata Zitao turun memperhatikan penampilan pria dihadapannya. Tunggu, dia memakai seragam sekolah ini. Dan _nametag_ itu–

.

**Kim Suho**

**Ketua Asrama Uteru**

.

**GULP**

Zitao menelan ludahnya dengan berat. Kemudian ia meringis dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ma-maaf sunbae. A-aku kan reflek tadi karena kau menjitak kepalaku."

Suho–pria pendek itu memutar bola matanya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Ck. Maju lah, giliranmu mengambil."

Sontak Zitao langsung membungkuk pada sunbae pendeknya tersebut dan berlari meninggalkannya untuk mengambil gulungan kertasnya.

Setelah memilih acak gulungan kertas yang ada di dalam baskom, Zitao memutar-mutar gulungan kertas yang didapatkannya dan membukanya

.

**Kamar 88 Asrama Hosu**

.

Sontak kedua bola matanya membola. Digulungan kertas itu, sudah ada kunci kamar dengan gantungan kertas bertuliskan '88HOSU'.

Sejenak, Zitao kembali mengingat pembicaraan pemuda-pemuda yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya tadi. Zitao pun tersenyum senang dan mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Berarti aku mendapat kamar yang lebih luas dari yang lainnya?" Zitao memekik senang. "Dan aku tak satu asrama dengan Kim Suho sunbae pendek tadi itu?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, siswa tahun ajaran baru Sex International High School! Saya, sebagai kepala sekolah SIHS, akan memberi keterangan singkat mengenai sekolah ini,"

Zitao dan yang lainnya–siswa baru tanpa seragam, langsung digiring menuju aula utama ketika semua sudah kebagian kamar asrama mereka. Zitao dan lainnya masih membawa koper mereka.

_ Sialan, kenapa mereka tidak membiarkan kita meletakkan barang bawaan kita dahulu?_

Zitao mendesah pelan, dan kembali memperhatikan ke arah podium tempat kepala sekolahnya berdiri.

"Saya Lee Sooman. Kalian bisa memanggil saya dengan sesuka hati kalian, asal– masih ada sopan santun di dalamnya. Sekolah ini di bagi menjadi 3 asrama. Asrama Hosu, Asrama Uteru, dan Asrama Osuru. Asrama Hosu akan tinggal di gedung kanan, Asrama Uteru di gedung tengah, dan Asrama Osuru di gedung kiri,"

Gedung SIHS terbagi menjadi empat gedung. Gedung satu atau gedung utama– tempat pintu masuk utama, ruang guru, kelas tempat kegiatan belajar mengajar, perpustakaan, aula utama, aula makan, lapangan basket indoor, dan kolam renang indoor.

Gedung dua atau gedung kanan, merupakan gedung kekuasaan murid Asrama Hosu. Di gedung itu selain terdapat kamar-kamar para murid Asrama Hosu, juga terdapat _cafetaria_, ruang rekreasi, aula dan _gym_ yang sudah pasti semua fasilitas itu khusus untuk murid dari Asrama Hosu.

Gedung tiga, atau gedung tengah, merupakan milik murid Asrama Uteru. Gedung ini berada tepat di belakang gedung utama, maka dari itu di sebut gedung tengah– gedung tengah di apit 3 gedung; gedung utama, gedung kanan, dan gedung kiri. Tak jauh berbeda dengan gedung kanan, selain kamar-kamar, disana juga terdapat _cafetaria_, ruang rekreasi, aula dan _gym _yang pasti di khususkan untuk murid Asrama Uteru.

Gedung empat, atau gedung kiri, merupakan gedung untuk murid Asrama Osuru. Yah, tak jauh berbeda lah dari gedung kanan dan gedung tengah.

Lorong menjadi penghubung antara keempat gedung tersebut.

"kalian sudah mendapat kunci kamar asrama kalian masing-masing bukan?"

Serempak seluruh siswa tahun ajaran baru menjawab. Sooman terlihat tersenyum tipis. "Bagus. Di kamar asrama kalian, kalian tidak akan tinggal sendiri," Terdengar suara bisik-bisik dari barisan para murid. _Kita berbagi kamar begitu?_

"Sssttt, harap tenang. Kalian akan tinggal bersama pembimbing kalian. Pembimbing kalian merupakan sunbae kalian dari kelas 2 dan 3. Mereka akan membimbing kalian, dan menjadi _partner_ _sex_ kalian,"

Terdengar kembali suara ribut. Ada yang memekik, menjerit senang, menjerit kaget. Zitao hanya memutar bola matanya. Bukankah memang karena itu mereka bersekolah disini? Untuk melakukan sex.

"Dan setiap Asrama memiliki Ketua Asrama masing-masing. Ketua Asrama kalian merupakan murid kelas 3. Kalian akan bertemu dengan Ketua Asrama kalian nanti saat makan malam– kecuali untuk kalian yang satu kamar dengan Ketua Asrama kalian, kalian akan menemukannya di kamar kalian."

"Dan untuk keperluan sekolah seperti seragam, buku, alat tulis dan lainnya, kami sudah menyiapkannya di kamar asrama kalian masing-masing. Untuk _nametag_, akan di bagikan menyusul. Mungkin juga ada yang bertanya-tanya tentang sistem pelajaran di sekolah ini. Sekolah ini tetap menjalankan pelajaran normal lainnya seperti Kimia, Fisika, Matematika,"

Terdengar kembali desahkan kecewa dari barisan para murid. Zitao juga ikut mendesah.

_Hell, aku kira aku hanya akan bercinta di sekolah ini, ternyata ada Matematika juga _T_T

"Hanya saja, pelajaran macam itu sungguh tidak di butuhnya disini, sehingga kalian akan belajar mengenai dasar-dasarnya saja. Dan karena ini adalah sekolah 'SEX', bagi kalian semua yang masih perawan–"

Zitao harus mendengar ini baik-baik–

"–kalian harus sudah tidak perawan lagi saat sarapan pagi besok! Ini semua demi kelancaran kegiatan belajar mengajar.

Mintalah bantuan pembimbing kalian. Akan ada sanksi bagi kalian yang masih perawan saat sarapan pagi besok! Mungkin sudah cukup tentang penjelasanku. Silahkah pergi ke kamar asrama masing-masing. Pukul 7 malam kita akan berkumpul di aula makan untuk makan malam. Kalian wajib menggunakan seragam untuk makan malam nanti. Terima kasih."

Seketika tubuh Zitao menegang dan ingin mengutuk _Mama_ tercintanya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao dengan gemetar melangkahkan kakinya sambil menyeret kopernya menuju gedung kanan tempat kamar asramanya berada. Zitao masih memikirkan ucapan kepala sekolah barunya tentang dirinya harus sudah tak perawan besok pagi.

Sial.

Secepat itu kah? Baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia tiba di sekolah ini, dan bahkan ia belum genap sehari bersekolah disini, dan dia sudah harus menyerahkan keperawanannya?

"Jika _Mama_ ada disini, dia pasti akan tertawa bahagia bersama kawanan setannya." Zitao mendengus sebal.

_83, 84, 85, 86, 87..._

_88._

Zitao menarik nafas dalam. Menahannya beberapa detik, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia berdiri dihadapan pintu yang akan menjadi kamarnya sebentar lagi dengan perasaan penuh kalut.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Zitao mengetuk daun pintu berwarna cokelat tua tersebut dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Kembali Zitao mengetuk. Tak ada respon.

Tok

Tok–

"_Buka saja, bodoh! Kau punya kuncinya kan?!_" suara berat khas orang bangun tidur terdengar dari dalam kamar asrama bernomer 88 itu.

**Glup**

Zitao dengan susah payah menelan air liurnya. "Apa semua sunbae di sekolah ini jahat?" gumamnya pelan.

Zitao memasukan kuncinya yang tadi ia dapat saat undian kamar asrama kedalam lubang kunci di daun pintu cokelat tua tersebut. Ia memutarnya perlahan, dan menariknya kembali sesaat mendengar suara **_klik_**.

**KLEK**

Zitao memasuki kamar asramanya tersebut sambil menarik kopernya masuk.

"Permisi."

Seorang namja dengan rambut pirang acak-acakan, mata sayu, baju piyama kotak-kotak yang tampak lusut, serta, errrr– bekas air liur yang menempel di pipi dan di dagunya yang telah mengering tengah berdiri di sisi kiri ranjang dengan ukuran _king size_ berbalut sprai putih yang acak-acakan.

Reflek, Zitao pun langsung menunduk hormat pada orang yang di yakininnya sebagai sunbae, sekaligus _roommate_ sekaligus **partner bercintanya **tersebut.

"Ha-hallo, sunbae. Namaku Huang Zi Tao. Aku yang akan menjadi _roommate_mu." Zitao kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap _partner_nya tersebut yang diam tak bergeming. Matanya yang tadinya sayu, kini tampak menajam. Zitao mulai takut sekarang.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku, Huang." _Partner_nya tersebut langsung meninggalkannya dan masuk kedalam pintu yang ada di ruangan kamar tersebut. "Mungkin itu kamar mandi?" Gumam Zitao sambil mendelikkan bahu.

Zitao menyeret kopernya ke ujung kanan ranjang berukuran _king size _di kamar itu, dia memperhatikan ruangan yang kini menjadi kamar asramanya. Kamar ini bernuansa hijau muda yang tampak sungguh sejuk dan segar di mata. Terdapat satu lemari besar dua pintu berwarna putih gading yang menyatu dengan dinding di sebelah pintu masuk, dua meja belajar saling berhadapan dengan buku-buku yang di susun rapi menjadi sekat antara dua meja belajar di sebelah kiri ranjang _king size_, dan di sebelah kanan ranjang _king size_, terdapat sofa berwarna senada dengan dinding ruangan ini–hijau muda, yang di bawahnya terdapat karpet bulu berwarna hijau tua dan _TV LCD _besar di hadapannya.

Zitao mengernyit "Apa spesialnya kamar hijau ini?"

**KLEK**

Mendengar suara pintu dibuka, reflek Zitao langsung membalikkan badannya kesumber suara.

**BLUSH**

Muka Zitao memerah. Dia membulatkan kedua bola matanya dan merasa detak jantungnya tak karuan. Ia segera memalingkan mukanya ke segala arah, menghindari penampakan tubuh atletis _partner_nya yang kini tengah bertelanjang dada.

_Partner_ Zitao menyunggingkan senyuman remeh dan berjalan mendekati lemari besar yang berada di belakang Zitao.

"Dasar perawan."

Zitao lantas mendongakkan kepalanya, dan berbalik menghadap _partner_nya yang kini sedang membongkar isi lemari besar berwarna putih gading tersebut.

"Tu-tunggu. B-b-bagaimana bisa sunbae... tau?" Zitao bertanya pada _partner_nya dengan nada tergagap.

_Partner_ Zitao yang tadinya menghadap lemari, kini memutar badannya berhadapan dengan Zitao. Ia menyunggingkan senyum mengerikan–yang entah mengapa malah mengingatkan Zitao pada Mamanya.

"Kau dan ibumu, di lorong gedung utama,,," _Partner _Zitao yang belum ia ketahui namanya tersebut berjalan perlahan mendekati Zitao. Sesekali, ia menaikan balutan handuk yang menutupi daerah _private_ nya yang melorot karena langkah kakinya.

Zitao hanya mampu membelakan mata dan merutuki mulut merocos _Mama_ tersayangnya. Ingin sekali ia mundur menjauh dari _partner_nya ini, namun ototnya serasa tak bisa ia gerakkan. Ia pun hanya mampu memejamkan matanya dan menunduk saat _partner_nya kini hanya tinggal satu langkah kaki darinya.

"Ck. Dasar perawan. Begini saja sudah takut, _eoh_?" _Partner_ Zitao mengacak surai gelap Zitao dan melanjutkan mencari pakaiannya di dalam lemari.

Zitao yang merasa lega karena tidak terjadi hal-hal 'yang iya-iya' yang ia pikirkan tadi.

"Namaku Kris. Kau bisa pakai lemari sebelah ini,–" jari telunjuk tangan kirinya menunjuk pintu lemari sebelah kiri–sedangkan tangan kanannya masih sibuk membongkar lemari.

"–di meja belajarku terdapat aquarium, jadi kau bisa menggunakan meja belajar yang tidak ada aquariumnya–" Kris masih sibuk dengan lemarinya.

"–kita tidur seranjang. Jadi bersiap-siaplah, Huang." Kris menolehkan wajahnya pada Zitao, dan dada Zitao rasanya langsung merocos karena melihat senyuman menyeringai Kris.

Zitao lantas melangkahkan kakinya menuju kopernya–untuk memutus kontak dengan senyuman menyeringai Kris. Ia merunduk menidurkan kopernya, dan mencoba membuka kopernya.

Kris yang membalikkan badan setelah menemukan seragam sekolahnya, bertemu pandang dengan pantat Zitao yang setengah menungging itu. Ia kembali menyeringai dan mendekati Zitao.

"Mandilah, seragammu sudah ada di lemari–" Zitao tak bergeming dari posisinya–masih berusaha membuka kopernya sendiri yang secara tiba-tiba ia lupa passwordnya.

"–pakai seragam yang berwarna kuning–"

Kini Kris sudah berada tepat di belakang Zitao–yang otomatis pantat Zitao menghadap ke arah 'daerah pribadi' Kris.

"–menujulah ke aula makan, makanlah yang banyak Zitao–"

"–aku tak mau kau kelelahan saat di malam pertama kita." Kris meremas kedua pantat Zitao dan langsung kabur menuju kamar mandi.

"Ngh–" Mata Zitao membola sempurna. Ia pun langsung menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan melihat sunbaenya yang lari kabur masuk kedalam kamar mandi lagi.

"YAK SUNBAE!" terdengar kikikan Kris bersama suara guyuran air shower dari dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf kalau banyak typo soalnya tanpa edit ini

Thanks buat yang udah review ;'3333

Buat yang tanya-tanya ini Yaoi atau GS, ini YAOI sayang. Emang keliatan kalau GS ya ;;;''DDDD

Aku bakal jawab reviewan kalian di PM :3

Last, terima kasih buat para pembaca dan pereview ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**GuestGuestGuest, 91, ****Kirei Thelittlethieves, delimandriyani, ****NyekNyek****, AmeliaBellatrix, ****chikari, ****BabyBuby****, ****Wenky MelI****, ****Fetty818****, ****krisTaoPanda01****, ****ayp****, hyerin, ncissi, ****Huang Zin****, ****NajikaAlamanda****, ****YasKhun****, ****junghyema****, ****Rima-TAOma****, ****Maple fujoshi2309****, ****devimalik****, dindin, ****, ****Huang Zin****, ****Haru3173****, ****AulChan12****, ****Xyln****, Hzitaoiie, Yhieza26, PandaHuangWYF, ****Yuan Lian****, ****Ko Chen Teung****, ****Couphie****, ****unique fire****, ****Mara997****, ****UruRuBaek****, krispandataozi, TaoZik, Alexara, ****BabyMingA, ****Guest, nikendd.88, delimandriyani, ochaken, AmeliaBellatrix, .7, KrisTaoTao, BangMinKi, Lvenge, Baby's Kristao, Dandeliona96, krisTaoPanda01, chikari, nuralifa, Rei Akisima, exoo12, dwikn241, Kaisoo addicted, MinraKimAlpacaPanda, Kornet Ayam, Guest, , alianablack13, Time To Argha, donutkim** para **silent riders**, dan buat **yang ngefav/follow cerita ini **:'3

**[!] Kornet mau nanya, kan di doc manager itu ada tulisan 'Life' gitu di FFnya. Itu apa sih kok ada 70 days, 90 days. Apa itu artinya FF ini bakal ke apus dalam 70 hari? '-' Aku takut ._. Aku newbie jadi gatau T_T Mohon bantuannya untuk yang udah berpengalam di dunia ffn /bow/**

**Maaf ya kata pengantar(?) authornya ada di atas. Sebenernya pengen di taroh bawah sih tapi kaya udah mainstream gitu x3**

**Buat yang gak mau baca kata pengantar author ini bisa scrooldown aja ne 'w'**

Thanks buat yang sudah sempetin waktu buat review. Aku hampir nangis terharu nih ocidakkk ;;-;;

Disini Kornet bakal jawab pertanyaan yang paling sering Kornet baca di kotak review atau pm.

**Q**: S3x School maksudnya apa?

**A**: Ah gini. Aslinya ini judulnya SEX SCHOOL. Cuma ffn gak terima sama kata 'Sex' jadi aku ganti jadi 'S3x' ALAY YAH? AKU TAU AKU ALAY KAK MAAF AKU HANYA ANAK LABIL YANG TAK BERDOSA/? T~T

**Q**: Kapan update?

**A**: Ini sudah update ya ;'3 /tumpengan/

**Q**: Ini GS? :/

**A**: Bukan! Ini yaoi :'3 Kornet lupa ngasih keterangan ini yaoi atau GS karena buru-buru. Mian =_=)/ tapi ini sudah si edit kok di kasih keterangan yaoi '-')w

**Q**: Nama asrama nya itu di ambil dari mana sih?

**A**: Ah uh mmhhh sebenernya Kornet juga lupa ngambil dari kata mana itu nama asrama -_- Pokonya Kornet dapet terjemahan dari google translate tenang tiga nama itu. Kalau Kornet inget dari mana ketiga nama itu, Kornet bakal ngasih tau ok. Mianhae T_T

**Q**: Eh kor, eh sap, eh thor, eh enaknya manggil apa sih -_-

**A**: Panggil saya kanjeng kornet /GAK. Panggil saja Kornet atau Yin atau dek ok. Aku lebih muda dari kalian kok. (ANJIS SOK MUDA) AH JANGAN MAKAN KORNET KAK T_T

**Q**: Ada aja ya sekolah kaya gini. -_-

**A**: Tentu saja ada di dalam imajinasi Kornet hueheheh ;'3

**Q**: Bakal ada official pairing yang lain gak?

**A**: Ah yang ini kayanya engga deh, maaf. Kornet sebagai KrisTao shipper sering nemu FF dengan summary KrisTao tapi isinya malah ada banyak pairing di dalamnya. Rasanya tuh kaya dapet kaleng biskuit tapi isinya kerupuk. Hehehehehehe. Paling di FF ini cuma lewat doang gitu/? Ya gitu deh ah au ah gelap/? Mianhae '-')v Eh tapi kalau ada request, author bisa buat side storynya dengan judul lain/? 'w' (TUH KAN KORNET LABIL -_,-)

**Q**: Cowok kok istilahnya perawan sih?

**A**: Ah Kornet kebanyakan baca FF bahasa inggris sih jadi nyebutnya perawan._. (virgin:perawan-perjaka) Maafkan T_T Kornet tau ini kesalahan Kornet. KORNET AKAN LEBIH TELITI DI FF KORNET YANG LAINNYA T_T Jadi untuk kali ini anggep saja kata perawan itu adalah perjaka ne ne /puppy eyes bareng Tao/

**Q**: Heechul gila banget sih ;;w;;

**A**: HUEHEHEHEHE IYA NIH MAAF KAN KORNET PADA PETALS DAN ELF T_T Tapi cuma Heechul yang menurut Kornet pas untuk jadi mamanya Zitao. Kornet juga suka kalau ada FF KrisTao yang jadi mama papanya Tao itu HanChul, sedangkan Kris YunJae. OMG ITU SEMACAM TAKDIR TAU GAK SIH. HanChul LDR, YunJae LDR, KrisTao juga LDR. AH NANGIS LAGI NIH NANGIS LAGI DASAR NAGA TONGOS BUAT ORANG GALAU AJA T_T Oke jawaban ini juga menjelaskan kalau nantinya yang jadi mama papanya Kris itu YunJae 'w'

**Q**: Tetap lestarikan FF KrisTao ya thor ;')

**A**: Ah kalian ini bikin Kornet galau aja T_T Iya Kornet selamanya percaya adanya KrisTao kok. Walau mungkin mereka sekarang LDR sekaligus Hubungan tanta status (ok ini kaya facebook) Kornet bakal terusin nulis FF KrisTao. KTS HWAITING 'w')9

**Terima kasih untuk saran dari kak Argha. Panggil saja aku dek karena aku yakin aku lebih muda dari kakak (wanjir sok muda x3) Aku bakal ngejalanin saran kakak untuk chapter berikutnya ya. Sayang chapter ini udah ngetik duluan males ngedit/? x3**

**Kakak Couphie yang udah baca dan review FF aku makasih banget. AH KAKAK KAPAN UPDATE FF NYA NIH AKU GAK TAHAN ;'3**

**Maple fujoshi2309 chingu makasih udah review. Aku sering loh nge stalk kotak review beberapa FF dan di situ selalu ada nama chingu. Thanks udah mau sempetin review ^^**

**Terima kasih juga untuk yang lain ^^ Aku sayang kalian, aku sayang mama papa kalian, aku sayang pacar kalian /loh. **

**Maaf update bulan puasa karena baru punya waktu sekarang T~T**

**Maaf kalau chapter sebelumnya mengecewakan ;;w;;**

**Semoga di chapter ini aku gak buat kalian kecewa lagi ;;w;;**

**Chapter ini lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya loh 'w' (batin readers: iya banyakan kata pengantarnya =_=)/ **

**Kornet: MAAFKAN JANGAN MAKAN KORNET KAK NANTI PUASANYA BATAL T_T)**

**Aku bakal usaha lebih keras untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya 'w')9**

**Well aku rasa di chapter ini juga masih banyak typo karena cuma sekali edit ._. Endingnya juga gak pas karena perut Kornet mules abis makan Maicih T_T**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

"_Mandilah, seragammu sudah ada di lemari–" Zitao tak bergeming dari posisinya–masih berusaha membuka kopernya sendiri yang secara tiba-tiba ia lupa passwordnya._

"–_pakai seragam yang berwarna kuning–"_

_Kini Kris sudah berada tepat di belakang Zitao–yang otomatis pantat Zitao menghadap ke arah 'daerah pribadi' Kris. _

"–_menujulah ke aula makan, makanlah yang banyak Zitao–"_

"–_aku tak mau kau kelelahan saat di malam pertama kita." Kris meremas kedua pantat Zitao dan langsung kabur menuju kamar mandi._

"_Ngh–" Mata Zitao membola sempurna. Ia pun langsung menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan melihat sunbaenya yang lari masuk kedalam kamar mandi lagi. _

"_YAK SUNBAE!" terdengar kikikan Kris bersama suara guyuran air shower dari dalam kamar mandi._

**A YAOI STORY!**

**.**

**GS FOR HUANG HEECHUL**

**.**

**GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA**

**.**

**LEAVE REVIEW PLEASE?**

**.**

**KRISTAO**

**.**

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Zitao menopang dagunya di atas meja makan, menatap Baekhyun di depannya yang dengan lahap menyantap makan malamnya dengan senyuman geli. Apa pria berwajah bocah yang ternyata lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya ini sudah lama tidak pernah makan?

"Pelan-pelan, Baekie! Kau terlihat menjijikan!" Minseok yang ada di sebelah Baekhyun menatap Baekhyun heran sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Baekhyun hanya meringis dan melanjutkan makannya dengan lebih sedikit tenang.

Zitao, Baekhyun, dan Minseok sedang duduk di bangku meja makan Asrama Hosu. Interior meja makan ini mengingatkan Zitao pada interior meja makan di Hogwarts, dimana tiap asrama memiliki meja makan memanjang dan banyak makanan tersaji diatasnya_–_yang tentu saja makanan itu tidak langsung muncul tersaji di atas meja makan dengan hanya sekali jentikan jari dari kepala sekolah seperti di film Harry Potter.

Dibagian depan aula makan, terdapat podium yang di belakangnya terdapat meja makan khusus untuk para guru_–_yang lagi-lagi mengingatkan Zitao pada Hogwarts.

Zitao tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Baekhyun dan Minseok yang sedang saling membalas jitakan di kepala masing-masing di lorong asrama mereka. Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja melihat Zitao tersenyum melihat keakrabannya dengan Minseok pun langsung mengajaknya berkenalan dan menggandengnya menuju aula makan,_–_meninggalkan Minseok yang hanya memaklumi sikap sahabatnya yang selalu antusias jika mengenal orang baru.

"Jadi namamu Huang Zi Tao?" Minseok bertanya. Mengalihkan pandangan matanya yang semula menatap heran Baekhyun yang makan dengan membabi buta.

Zitao lantas mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria berpipi tembam di hadapannya dan menganggukkan kepalanya antusias sambil tersenyum tersenyum manis. "Iya."

"Kau orang China ya?" Tanya Minseok lagi selagi mengaduk jus jeruknya menggunakan sedotan.

"Ayahku orang China, ibuku orang Korea." Minseok menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Kau dari kamar nomer berapa, Zitao?" Giliran Baekhyun yang bertanya sambil meneguk segelas air putih.

"88"

**SPPFTTT**

Baekhyun tersedak. Memukul-mukul dadanya setelah menyemburkan air putih dari mulutnya. "Uhuk, uhuk!"

Zitao meraih serbet dari meja makan, dan mengelap mukanya yang menjadi sasaran semburan Baekhyun. "Baekhyun~ kau ini kenapa?!" Zitao mendengus sebal mendapat semburan dari orang yang baru dikenalnya itu.

"Ka-kau kamar 88?_–" _Zitao mengangguk sebal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

**BRAK**

"–whoaa! Daebak! Bagaimana kamarmu itu? Cepat ceritakan!" Lanjut Baekhyun menggebu-gebu sesudah ia mengebrak meja makan dan membuat seluruh orang di aula makan itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendapat kode dari Minseok, segera menyadari jika seluruh orang di aula makan ini menatapnya. Ia menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal, dan menunduk meminta maaf. Orang-orang yang memandang Baekhyun pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun dan melanjutkan aktifitas sebelumnya.

Minseok menghembuskan nafas berat. "Maafkan dia, Zitao. Dia memang tidak punya malu."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Eoh, aku sedang tidak berselera untuk membalasmu, Minseok–"

"–jadi Zitao, bagaimana kamarmu itu?" Baekhyun melipat tangannya diatas meja, dan memandang Zitao dengan pandangan penasaran.

Zitao mendelikan bahu. "Aku kira kamarku biasa saja. Bernuansa hijau dan hanya ada satu ranjang berukuran _king size_. Aku sempat mendengarkan percakapan kalian dengan pria berdimple bernama_–_Lay. Kalian bilang kamarku spesial, tapi aku tidak merasa jika kamarku cukup spesial."

"Mmm_–_" Baekhyun mengelus dagu dan sedikit mengerucutkan bibir tanda sedang berpikir.

"–kalau kamarmu tidak spesial, mungkin sunbae yang menjadi _roommate_mu yang spesial? Siapa yang menjadi _roommate_mu?" Baekhyun kembali menegakkan badannya, dan menatap Zitao dengan pandangan antusias.

"Aku kira kau salah mendapat info, Baek. Tak ada yang istimewa dari kamarku–"

"–sunbae yang menjadi _roommate_ku jorok dan mesum!" ia mengepalkan sebelah tangannya erat dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Kris, dimana sunbae mesum itu?" batin Zitao

**PROK PROK**

Semua orang di aula makan mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara tepukan tangan tersebut, yang ternyata Lee Sooman_–_sang kepala sekolah sedang berdiri di balik podium. Tak terkecuali Zitao, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara, dan matanya membola sempurna.

"Kenapa sunbae mesum itu ada disana?"Zitao bergumam pelan_._

Disana–tepat di sebelah kanan Lee Sooman sang kepala sekolah, Zitao melihat Kris–_roommate_ mesumnya yang berdiri dengan dua orang lain di sebelahnya.

"Tunggu, bukannya yang di sebelah Kris si pendek Suho? Ketua Asrama Uteru?"

"Selamat malam semua. Malam ini adalah makan malam pertama kita di tahun ajaran baru ini. Aku ucapkan selamat datang pada semua siswa tahun ajaran baru. Maaf mengganggu acara makan malam kalian. Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan Ketua Asrama baru kalian, yang aku pilih secara langsung.–" Suara bisik-bisik dari meja makan tiap asrama terdengar.

"–pertama, aku akan memperkenalkan Suho Ketua Asrama Uteru. Dia yang tahun lalu menerima gelar murid teladan, dan tahun ini dia yang bertugas menjadi kepala disiplin. Dia yang akan menghukum serta mencatat kelakuan buruk kalian selama berada di lingkungan sekolah. Aku memberi pesan untuk siswa yang sekamar dengan Suho, muka lugu-lugu begini, dia begitu ganas jika bermain." Suho tertawa pelan sebelum maju satu langkah kedepan, membungkukkan badan dan tersenyum manis.

"Selanjutnya ada Kris Ketua Asrama Hosu–" Kali ini suara bisik-bisik semakin keras terdengar.

"–kurasa dia sudah cukup terkenal dikalangan kalian, eoh? Dasar otak _bokep._" Zitao mengerutkan dahinya. Dia melihat kesekelilingnya. Semua orang tengah menjerit tertahan melihat Kris. Terdapat pancaran mata kagum di mata mereka. Bahkan Zitao juga melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menggigit bahu Minseok berusaha meredam teriakkannya. Dahi Zitao makin mengerut dibuatnya.

"Kris. Artis kita. _Porn star_ ternama yang akhirnya memilih berhenti dan melanjutkan sekolahnya–" Sooman tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk pundak Kris. "Aku harap _roommate_ Kris tidak kewalahan malam ini."

Kedua bola mata Zitao membola sempurna. Ia menatap Kris yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya dengan seringai mematikan. Zitao menelan berat air liurnya saat bibir Kris bergerak mengumamkan kata tanpa suara untuknya,

"_Persiapkan dirimu, sayang"_

Zitao tak mengindahkan Lee Sooman yang lanjut memperkenalkan Ketua Asrama Osuru. Zitao merasa sekelilingnya merasa dingin dan tak bersuara. Ia menundukan wajahnya untuk memutuskan hubungan matanya dengan Kris.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Zitao duduk ditepian ranjang _king size_ berbalut seprai putih dengan perasaan gugup yang tak terkatakan. Selesai makan malam tadi, Zitao langsung berlari menuju kamar asramanya dengan wajah pucat–membuat Baekhyun dan Minseok bingung dibuatnya. Sesampai di kamar asramanya, Zitao lantas menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi sebersih-bersihnya–Zitao merasa ada bau-bauan aneh yang tercium oleh hidungnya setelah di sembur oleh Baekhyun tadi.

**CLEK**

Tubuh Zitao tersentak mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Tubuh Zitao menegak. Kini ia benar-benar merasa perasaan tegang menjalar sekujur tubuhnya.

Kris–pelaku pembuka pintu itu, berdiri di ambang pintu sembari memandang Zitao yang duduk di tepi ranjang menggunakan piyama tidur bermotif panda dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Kris tersenyum menyeringai memandang Zitao yang terlihat sangat gugup itu.

Kris berjalan mendekati Zitao setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar asrama mereka. Tubuh Zitao semakin bergetar melihat Kris berjalan mendekatinya.

Kris menunduk untuk mensejajarkan mukanya dengan muka Zitao yang tertunduk. Kris merasa terbang saat menghirup aroma bunga dari rambut setengah basah milik Zitao. Tangannya terjulur mengangkat dagu Zitao–membuat iris obsidian cokelat tajamnya bertubrukan dengan iris gelap milik Zitao. Kris dapat melihat rugatan takut dan gugup disana.

"Gugup, Huang?" Kris menghembuskan napas beratnya tepat di muka Zitao. Zitao yang merinding dibuatnya hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Perlahan, ibu jari Kris yang awalnya memegang dagu Zitao merambat ke pipi lembut Zitao. Disana, ibu jarinya membelainya lembut. Wajah Kris juga perlahan maju mendekat ke wajah Zitao. Zitao yang sadar akan semakin mendekatnya wajah Kris, langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendorong dada Kris untuk menjauh.

"S-sunbae! A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Zitao menatap Kris horror. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan di dada untuk menutupinya–persis seperti gadis perawan yang hendak di perkosa.

Kris berkacak pinggang menatap tingkah menjijikan Zitao. "Tentu saja untuk menjalankan tugasku, Huang. Kau lupa kalau kau sudah tidak boleh perawan besok?"

"Ten-tentu saja aku ingat!" balasnya dengan suara tinggi. Tangannya ia lipatkan di depan dada, dagunya naik dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

Kris menghela napas berat. Kakinya melangkah menuju bagian kosong di sisi Zitao. Ia duduk disana, dan menghadapkan badannya ke arah Zitao. "Lihat aku."

Zitao tetap pada posisinya, sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Kris yang duduk di sampingnya. Kris menarik napas dalam dan menarik bahu Zitao untuk menghadapnya.

"Aku berniat baik untuk mau membantumu. Lee Sooman itu orang yang sangat pandai untuk membedakan mana yang perawan dan mana yang sudah kebobolan. Hukuman yang kau dapat jika besok kau masih belum kebobolan itu cukup berat. Aku juga tidak mau nama baikku sebagai murid paling mesum di sekolah ini jadi jelek karena tidak berhasil membuat _roommate_ku sendiri kebobolan,"

"Kau benar-benar masih perawan?" tanya Kris. Kedua lengannya masih di bahu Zitao. Iris cokelatnya ia tubrukan dengan iris gelap lawan yang ada di depannya.

"Tentu saja!–" Zitao menggoyangkan bahunya sehingga tangan Kris yang mulanya berada di bahunya kini terlepas. "–aku masih perawan di **setiap area** tau!" Zitao memberungut sebal.

"Hey! Kenapa mukamu memberengut seperti itu! Kau seperti gadis yang baru mendapat menstruasi pertama mereka kau tau?" Kris ikut-ikut menekuk mukanya. "Ck, benar-benar tipikal seorang perawan."

"Ah, sudah lah." Bibir Zitao mengerucut lucu. Kris yang tak sengaja melihat bibir berwarna peach itu menelan ludah gugup.

"Zitao, jadi–kau perawan di setiap area, eoh?" tanya Kris dengan nada pelan. Ia tak ingin membuat Zitao bertingkah seperti gadis yang baru mendapat mentruasi pertama mereka lagi.

Zitao menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban. Bibir peachnya masih mengerucut lucu.

"Kau–belum pernah ciuman?"

Zitao mengangguk ragu–"Eh! Aku pernah di cium Ayah dan Mama!" Zitao memegang bibirnya sendiri, "Itu artinya aku tidak perawan di setiap area?" Zitao menatap horror ke Kris.

"Ck, bukan ciuman seperti itu, bodoh." Kris menoyor kepala Zitao. Zitao yang terkena toyoran Kris meringis dan mengelus bagian kepalanya yang terkena toyoran Kris. "Mau mencoba berciuman yang sesungguhnya?" Kris menaik turunkan alisnya dan menatap mesum Zitao.

Zitao memiringkan kepala dan menatap bingung Kris sebagai respon ajakan Kris. "Berciuman yang–sesungguhnya?" ia mengerjapkan mata dengan bingung.

"Iya, mau tidak?" Kali ini Zitao mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku minta kau mengerecutkan bibirmu– jangan mengerucut seperti bebek begitu!" Kris menyencil bibir Zitao yang langsung mengerucut berlebih sebelum selesai mendengarkan instruksinya. "Jangan terlalu berlebih–nah ya seperti itu! Sekarang, dorong bibirmu ke bibirku." Suruh Kris pada Zitao.

Muka Zitao memerah. Kris menahan tawanya melihat muka memerah Zitao dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut itu. Tak mendapati pergerakan apa-apa dari Zitao, Kris memulai pergerakan dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Zitao terlebih dahulu.

Zitao ikut memajukan wajahnya, menghapus jarak di atara keduanya. Ujung hidung bangir mereka saling bersentuhan. Keduanya dapat merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing. Zitao memiringkan wajahnya, dan mulai menempelkan bibir peachnya ke bibir Kris.

Tak ada pergerakan dari keduanya–bibir mereka hanya saling menempel untuk beberapa detik. Kris dapat merasakan bibir gemetar Zitao yang menempel dengan bibirnya. Kris bersumpah bahwa sebelumnya ia tak pernah berciuman dengan _awkward_ seperti ini.

Kris menjauhkan bibirnya, dan memandang Zitao.

"Kenapa kau sangat kaku?" Kris bertanya.

Zitao mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap bingung ke arah Kris. "Memang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku selalu seperti itu jika Ayah atau Mama menciumku."

Terlihat Kris menepuk jidatnya. Bagaimana dia lupa jika yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah seorang bocah polos?

Kris membuang napasnya. "Baiklah kita ulang lagi. Kali ini aku yang akan membuat pergerakan. Aku ingin kau menutup matamu dan mengambil napas dalam." Zitao mengangguk. Ia mulai menenggelamkan iris gelapnya dan mengambil napas dalam.

Sesaat, Kris mengamati wajah Zitao yang sedang terpejam itu. Ada garis hitam di bawah matanya yang membuatnya terlihat manis, juga hidung bangirnya yang sejajar, serta bibir kucing berwarna peachnya yang–kenapa bisa membuat jantung Kris berdebar saat melihatnya? Kris segera menggelengkan kepalanya yang memikirkan tentang bagaimana paras sempurna milik bocah di hadapannya ini.

Tak ingin membuat sang partner lama menunggu, Kris bergerak mencondongkan badannya. Ia meletakan kedua tangannya di samping kanan dan kiri pinggang Zitao, dan mulai menekan bibir Zitao dengan bibirnya.

Lama hanya saling menempel, Kris mulai menggerakkan kedua belah bibirnya di atas bibir Zitao. Hanya lumatan-lumatan kecil awalnya, namun kini sudah menjadi lumatan kasar–yang tetap manis dan tanpa ada rasa menuntut.

Kris menjilat belahan bibir Zitao–bermaksud meminta akses masuk untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Zitao–yang entah mendapat wahyu dari mana, mengerti akan maksud pergerakan lidah Kris, dan membuka mulutnya. Lidah Kris langsung masuk mengoyak seluruh bagian dalam mulut Zitao. Lidahnya bergerak menyapu deretan gigi rapih Zitao, dan mengelitik langit-langit mulut Zitao.

"Nghhh~" Zitao melenguh pelan. Lengannya kini terangkat untuk menggenggam bagian depan seragam yang di gunakan Kris. Matanya yang terpejam menambah sensasi nikmat yang Kris berikan di dalam mulutnya.

Kris berdiri dari posisi duduknya tanpa melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Zitao. Ia mengangkat tubuh Zitao menuju tengah ranjang, dan menindihnya. Tangan kanannya ia buat sebagai penopang berat badannya sendiri, sementara tangan kirinya sibuk membelai tengkuk jenjang Zitao.

Kris sedikit menyeringai di dalam ciuman panasnya dengan Zitao ketika bocah yang sedang berada di bawahnya ini turut menggerakan bibirnya dan mencoba mengimbangi permainan lidah Kris di dalam mulutnya. Lengannya yang tadi mencengkram kuat bagian depan seragam Kris kini memeluk erat tengkuk Kris. Lelehan saliva terlihat mengalir di dagu serta leher jenjang Zitao. Suara kecipak yang memenuhi ruangan dengan warna hijau yang mendominasi itu semakin membuat permainan keduanya memanas.

"K-kris~" ujar Zitao di sela napasnya yang hampir habis karena Kris terus menciumnya tanpa henti. Kedua tangan Zitao yang melingkar erat di leher Kris mulai mengendur dan pindah pada punggung lebar Kris.

"Krishh~" Zitao memukul lemah punggung lebar itu–berharap Kris mau melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan memberi jeda waktu untuk Zitao mengambil napas. Kris yang paham jika Zitao sudah kehabisan napas pun segera memutus kontak antar bibir mereka.

Zitao mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya dengan mata terpejam. Pemuda manis itu sedang mengatur napas dan debaran jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Ciuman Kris tadi benar-benar menguras semua oksigen di paru-parunya. Tak pahamkah Kris jika dirinya ini adalah seorang pemula, eoh?

"Bagaimana?" Kris bertanya. Zitao dengan perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap iris cokelat tajam milik Kris.

"Ba-bagaimana.. apanya?" pipi Zitao memerah melihat wajah Kris yang berkeringat dan membuatnya terlihat sangat amat menggoda.

Kris mendesah pelan "Bagaimana rasanya? Rasanya berciuman yang sesungguhnya?"

"...Sesak napas?" Zitao menjawab pelan, takut jika jawabannya salah atau tidak sesuai dengan keinginan Kris.

Kris kembali mendesah pelan. "Mau dilanjutkan?"

Zitao hanya mengangguk dan mengalungkan tangannya melingkari leher Kris. Kris yang melihat pergerakan Zitao menyunggingkan senyum didalam hati. Bocah ini sudah tidak sabar rupanya.

Wajah Kris kembali mendekat ke wajah Zitao, Zitao bisa merasakan napas hangat Kris menerpa wajahnya. Zitao meneggelamkan iris gelapnya dan merasakan bibir kenyal mereka saling berhubungan lagi. Bibir Kris gergerak lembut, melumat bibir atas dan bibir bawah Zitao secara bergantian. Kris merasakan tidak ada rasa gemetar pada bibir Zitao seperti ciuman sebelumnya.

Lidah Kris terjulur dan menekan-nekan belahan bibir Zitao. Zitao yang paham akan maksud Kris membuka mulutnya, membiarkan organ tanpa tulang itu bermain-main di dalam guanya. Kali ini Kris mengajak lidah Zitao untuk ikut dalam permainan. Kris mengaitkan lidahnya pada lidah Zitao. Kris merasakan lidah Zitao mendorong-dorong lidahnya, Kris yang tak mau kalahpun ikut mendorong lidah Zitao. Terjadilah aksi dorong mendorong yang malah membuat ciuman panas itu menjadi lebih panas.

"Nngghhh~~" desahan Zitao tertahan oleh ciuman panasnya dengan Kris ketika tangan Kris mengelus lembut dada serta perut datarnya.

Karena Kris penasaran dengan suara desahan Zitao, akhirnya Kris memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan bibirnya dengan bibir Zitao dan berpindah ke leher Zitao. Lidahnya terjulur dan menjilatnya kecil, mencicipi rasa memabukan pada kulit leher Zitao yang putih nan jenjang itu.

"Sssshhhh~ Kri-krishhhh~" lengan Zitao yang semulanya memeluk leher Kris kini berpindah pada kepala Kris, jemarinya menjambak pelan surai pirang Kris. Lehernya yang sudah jenjang, ia jenjangkan lagi untuk memberi akses lebih pada lidah Kris yang sedang bermain di lehernya itu.

Puas mencicipi rasa memabukan kulit leher Zitao dengan lidahnya, Kris menggigit kecil permukaan kulit putih itu, menghisapnya keras sehingga Kris lebih dapat merasakan rasa kulit leher Zitao.

"Aaahhh... Y-yahhh~" jambakan lembut jemarinya pada surai pirang Kris semakin mengencang seiring dengan rasa nikmat yang Kris berikan di ceruk lehernya.

Kris terus menghisap kulit indah itu sampai ia yakin bahwa ia meninggalkan tanda disana. Tangan Kris bergerak untuk membuka kancing atas Zitao. Ia menunggu respon Zitao ketika ia membuka kancing atas miliknya, takut-takutnya Zitao marah dan tak terima. Namun tak ada sedikitpun tanda penolakan dari Zitao, sehingga Kris memberanikan diri untuk membuka dua kancing piyamanya lagi dan menampikan kulit dada Zitao yang sungguh membuat 'little Kris' mendadak hard di bawah sana.

Zitao merasakan bibir Kris yang tadinya berada di ceruk lehernya kini turun ke tulang selangkanya. Gigi serta lidahnya bekerja dengan lihai di sana menciptakan tanda-tanda kemerahan yang mungkin tidak akan hilang jika di gosok dengan sabun mandi pemutih kulit milik ibu Zitao.

Tangan Kris bergerak di atas permukaan dada Zitao yang tidak sepenuhnya terekspos itu. Tangan besarnya mengelus lembut permukaan kulit putih itu, sesekali jemarinya turut mengelus _nipple_ kecokelatan yang menegang karena sentuhan Kris pada dadanya.

Kini lidah Kris turun menuju permukaan dada Zitao. Ia memainkan lidahnya memutar mengelilingi sebuah tonjolan kecokelatan yang kini telah menegang sempurna itu. Jemarinya turut ikut serta memuaskan tonjolan kecokelatan itu dengan cara menyentil dan memilinnya.

"Krissshh... Ahhhh... enghhh..." Zitao tidak bisa mengontrol desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya saat gigi Kris menggigit pelan tonjolan kecokelatannya yang hasilnya malah membuatnya makin menegang.

Kris menarik kepalanya menjauh. Ia tampak menyeringai puas memandang hasil lukisannya di leher dan di dada Zitao yang nampak begitu merah. Ck, Kris memang terlahir untuk bakat melukis.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Kris bertanya pada Zitao yang berada di bawahnya. Sedangnya yang di tanya kini sedang menghirup udara untuk memasok oksigen di dalam paru-parunya.

"Tadi itu sakit, bodoh!" Tangan Zitao terjulur untuk menoyor kepala dengan mahkota pirang Kris. Kris korban penoyoran Zitao memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Ck, seharusnya tadi kau liat seberapa _mupeng_nya mukamu itu," Kris bangun dari posisinya yang tadi menindih Zitao–sehingga kini ia menduduki perut datar Zitao. "Kau punya _lube_ kan?"

Zitao mengangguk pelan. "Y-ya. Jangan bilang–"

"Dimana _lube_mu?" Ucapan Zitao terpotong oleh pertanyaan Kris.

Zitao tak menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Mukanya memerah dan tubuhnya kembali gemetar.

"Hei, santai saja. Aku aku melakukannya dengan lembut, oke?" Kris menunduk dan mengecup lembut bibir Zitao. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus pipi memerah Zitao.

Perlakuan lembut Kris malah membuat muka Zitao memerah, namun tubuh bergetarnya sedikit mereda karena usapan lembut jemari Kris di pipinya. Tangan Zitao terjulur menunjuk koper dengan banyak stiker panda miliknya. Mata Kris mengikuti pergerakan tangan Zitao, dan berdiri dari posisinya menuju koper Zitao yang terletak di samping lemari.

"Kau pecinta panda rupanya." Ujar Kris sambil menidurkan koper milik Zitao.

"Eung." Zitao hanya bergumam menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Manis juga."

"Kau bicara apa?" Zitao mengangkat tubuhnya yang tadi berbaring menjadi duduk.

"Ini–" Tangan Kris terangkat menunjukan barang yang tengah di genggamnya. "Celana dalam dengan motif muka Siwon Super Junior?" Kris terkikik pelan.

Mata Zitao mendelik. Dengan cepat ia bergerak ke arah Kris dan menarik celana dalamnya dari genggaman Kris. "Yak! Jauhkan tanganmu dari barangku!" Zitao mendorong tubuh Kris agar menjauh dari kopernya. Zitao menyimpan kembali celana dalamnya disana, dan mengambil _lube_ dari sisi depan kopernya.

"Ini," Zitao menyodorkan botol _lube_ berwarna biru kepada Kris. "A-apa tidak bahaya jika kita menggunakan itu?" Zitao bertanya.

"_Well_," Kris mendelikkan bahunya. "Aku rasa tidak jika tidak dipakai terus menerus. Tidak usah takut." Kris mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menarik Zitao kembali ke ranjang.

Dengan lembut, Kris mendorong bahu Zitao sehingga ia tertidur di tengah-tengah ranjang. Kris merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Zitao setelah sebelumnya meletakkan botol _lube_ milik Zitao di atas nakas meja di samping ranjang mereka.

Nafas Zitao tercekat merasakan bibir lembut milik Kris kini sedang mengecupi leher serta tulang selangkanya.

Ia tidak percaya jika sekarang dia akan melakukan hal yang paling ia takuti di dunia ini–setelah amukan Mamanya. Zitao mengigit bibir bawahnya, matanya sesekali melirik Kris yang masih setia mengecupi leher serta tulang selangkanya.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan _sex_ dengan lembut, hanya denganmu aku akan melembut, Huang." Ucap Kris di ceruk leher Zitao. Ia berkali-kali menghembuskan napas hangatnya disana–bertujuan untuk menggoda Zitao.

Lidah Kris terjulur, mengecap rasa manis dari kulit leher Zitao. Organ tak bertulang itu menyapu bersih tiap inchi kulit leher jenjang Zitao. Zitao menggerang pelan. Matanya terpejam, tangannya menggapai-pagai mencari pegangan untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang Kris berikan padanya.

"Krisshhh~"

Mendengar lenguhan lembut yang keluar dari bibir Zitao, Kris semakin semangat untuk menjelajahi lebih dalam tubuh indah yang berada di bawahnya ini. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menganggur ia gerakkan untuk mengelus pinggul ramping namun berisi milik Zitao.

"Aku suka tubuhmu, Huang." Kris menggigit pelan daun telinga Zitao. Lidahnya terjulur dan menjilat bagian belakang telinga Zitao.

"Ogh~" Zitao merapatkan kedua pahanya saat merasakan tangan Kris yang tadinya berada di pinggulnya kini sudah berada di atas kejantanannya. Telapak tangan Kris disana mengelusnya lembut, sesekali ia juga meremasnya.

"Kris.. Aku mohonhhh.. Oghh~" Zitao menjambak kasar surai pirang milik Kris. Bibirnya terus mengeluarkan erangan yang sungguh indah di pendengaran seorang Kris.

"Kau ingin apa, hm?" Wajah Kris kini mendekat kearah wajah memerah Zitao. Matanya menatap bibir menggoda milik Zitao yang bergerak-gerak karena sentuhan yang ia berikan pada Huang muda ini. Tak menunggu lama, akhirnya bibir mereka kembali berpagutan. Kris menghisapnya secara lembut, tak ada rasa terburu-buru dan kasar.

Zitao merasakan lidah Kris yang menjilat bibir bawahnya, dengan cepat ia segera membuka bibirnya dan langsung mendapat dorongan dari lidah Kris. Lidah mereka saling dorong mendorong, saling berkaitan, dan saling menghisap.

Merasa puas dengan mulut Zitao, kini wajah Kris kembali turun ke leher jenjang milik Zitao yang sudah banyak bekas-bekas kemerahan akibat ulahnya sebelumnya. Ia kembali menghisap bekas kemerahan disana–yang malah membuat bekas kemerahan itu semakin memerah dan terlihat jelas.

Zitao menggerakkan tangannya turun menuju daerah sensitif milik Kris. Ia membelai daerah sensitif itu dan meremasnya dengan kuat.

"Ah~" Kris menggerang disela-sela kegiatannya di leher milik Zitao.

"Krish~ A-aku tidak tahan," Telapak tangan Zitao kembali meremas bagian sensitif Kris di bawah sana. "Aku mohon~"

"Pelan-pelan saja, sayang." Dengan gerakan pelan, jemari Kris membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Zitao yang belum terbuka. Ia sedikit mengangkat punggung Zitao dan melepaskan piyama panda milik Zitao sehingga kini Zitao tengah dalam keadaan _half-naked_.

"Aku tak tahu jika badanmu seseksi ini." Jemari panjang Kris mengelus lembut tiap inchi dada serta perut rata Zitao. Dengan sengaja jemarinya menyentuh _nipple _kecokelatan milik Zitao yang menegang.

"Cepatlah~" Zitao menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk mengelus kejantanannya sendiri yang masih terbalut piyama. "Disini sangat sesak."

"Aku akan membantunya untuk bebas, Huang."

Tangan Kris turun untuk melepas celana piyama milik Zitao. Dengan sekali gerakan, celana piyama serta _underwear _Zitao telah lepas dari kaki panjang milik Zitao.

"_It'll be better._" Bisik Kris. Telapaknya kini menggenggam kejantanan Zitao yang sudah sangat menegang. Ibu jarinya ia gunakan untuk mengelus ujung kejantanan milik Zitao.

"A-ah~" Zitao mendesah keras. Matanya terpejam dan lehernya menjenjang.

Telapak tangan Kris mulai bergerak naik turun dengan ritme yang teratur. Melihat kedua _nipple_ kecokelatan Zitao yang menganggur, wajahnya turun dan menghisapnya bergantian dengan lembut. Giginya ia gerakkan disana, mengigitnya kecil dan menggesekkannya dengan ujung _nipple_ milik Zitao.

Zitao meletakan kedua tangannya di atas kepala Kris, mendorong-dorongnya agar semakin dalam memainkan _nipple_ nya di dalam mulutnya.

Gerakan telapak tangan Kris di kejantanan Zitao mencepat. Di naik turunkannya telapaknya disana, sesekali ia juga meremas serta memelintir kedua bola kembar milik Zitao.

"Ah~ Krisshh~ Le-lebih... Cepathhhh~" Kini Zitao tak dapat mengontrol desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Zitao juga ikut menaik turunkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan mengocok Kris pada kejantanannya.

Kegiatan Kris pada _nipple_ Zitao kini turun ke perut datar milik Zitao. Ia menghisap serta menjilat perut datar itu sehingga menghasilnya bekas kemerahan. Lidahnya ia gerakan untuk menggelitik pusar milik Zitao. "Mmmhh~"

Lidah Kris semakin bergerak kebawah hingga mencapai daerah tujuan utamanya. Lidahnya bergerak disana, menjilat ujung kejantanan Zitao yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit _pre-cum_.

Kedua tangan Kris melebarkan kedua paha Zitao sehingga kini kejantanan Zitao terekpos dengan jelas oleh kedua mata Kris.

Kris menggenggam kembali kejantanan Zitao dan mengocoknya perlahan. Bibirnya tak tinggal diam, ia mengecupi bagian ujungnya.

"Masukan. Aku mohonhhh~" Zitao mendorong-dorong kejantanannya kearah mulut Kris. Kris pun segera membuka mulutnya dan mengulum habis kejantanan milik Zitao.

"Ogh~" Zitao mendesah nikmat. Zitao merasakan sensasi hangat menyelimutin kejantanannya saat seluruh kejantanannya masuk kedalam mulut Kris.

Kris menggerakkan lidahnya di dalam sana. Lidahnya ia gerakan memutar di ujung kejantanan Zitao. Tangannya pun tak hanya diam, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk meremas bola kembar Zitao, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memainkan _nipple_ Zitao.

"A-aku akan..." Zitao merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Matanya terpejam erat dan perutnya terasa digelitik. Sensasi ini sungguh asing untuknya, ia merasa kakinya sedang tidak memijak tanah. Ia merasakan keseluruhan rasa kenikmatan itu pada ujung kejantannya. Hingga...

**PLOP**

Kris menarik keluar kejantanan Zitao dari mulutnya dan menyentil ujung kejantanan Zitao.

"Belum saatnya."

Zitao mendesah geram. Ia sudah mau mencapai ujung kenikmatan untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya namun Kris malah menghentikan aksinya. Ia kemudian memegang pundak Kris dan berguling–sehingga kini Zitao menduduki daerah privat Kris.

"Kau berengsek." Zitao melepas paksa jas almamater sekolah Kris dan membuangnya kesembarang arah.

"Aku benci padamu." Kini Zitao melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja yang di gunakan Kris dan melepaskannya dari tubuh Kris.

Zitao menggerakan pantatnya di atas daerah privat Kris yang masih terbalut celana. Ia pun merangkak turun dari posisinya dan kini ia telah berhadapan dengan kejantanan Kris yang masih terbalut celana.

**BUGH**

"_Fuck!_ Itu sakit bocah!" Kris meringis sambil mengelus kejantanannya sesaat setelah Zitao memukulnya.

"Itu hukuman untuk naga mesum sepertimu!" Zitao menepis tangan Kris yang mengelus kejantanannya sendiri dan langsung menarik lepas gesper kulit milik Kris.

Zitao melepas kancing celana Kris dilanjutkan dengan menurunkan _zipper_ celana Kris.

Kris hanya diam melihat pergerakan Zitao yang menurutnya agresif tersebut. Di benaknya ia menerka-nerka, apa ini benar pertama kali baginya melakukan _sex_, eoh?

"Woah, kau sudah punya panggilan sayang untukku rupanya."

"Diam kau naga mesum!" Zitao menarik lepas celana berserta _underwear_ yang di gunakan Kris. Kini mereka berdua sama-sama _naked_ total.

Tangan Zitao terulur mengambil botol _lube_ berwarna biru yang berada di meja nakas. Ia menuangkan cairan bening ia ke telapak tangannya dan mengoleskannya pada kejantanan Kris yang sudah berdiri tegak itu.

Kris sedikit merinding merasakan cairan bening itu melapisi seluruh bagian kejantanannya. Ada sensasi dingin yang ia rasakan.

Merasa cukup, Zitao melempar botol _lube _itu kesembarang arah dan kembali merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Kris. Ia menundukkan badannya hingga bibirnya tepat berada di depan bibir Kris. Zitao mengecup bibir Kris lembut, kejantanannya tak sengaja menyenggol kejantan Kris yang terbalut _lube _hingga ia merasakan sensasi dingin di bagian kejantanannya.

"Lakukan padaku, Kris~" Bisik Zitao setengah mendesah sesaat setelah ia mengecup lembut bibir Kris.

Kris pun memeluk pinggul ramping Zitao dan menggulingkan badan–sehingga Kris kembali berada di atas tubuh Zitao.

Kris mengecup pipi serta bibir Zitao dengan lembut. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat."

Kris mengangkat kaki kanan Zitao kebahunya, sementara kaki kiri Zitao membuka lebar. Dengan posisi ini, Kris dapat melihat lubang berwarna merah muda milik Zitao yang berdenyut-denyut.

Kris menempelkan ujung kejantanannya pada lubang _rectrum_ Zitao. Ia menggesek-gesekan ujung kejantanannya yang mampu membuat Zitao menggerang nikmat.

"Ah~" Zitao meremas sprei yang membalut ranjang berukuran _king size_ itu.

Kris mengarahkan ketiga jarinya kedepan mulut Zitao. "Buka mulutmu."

Zitao yang bingung pun hanya mengikuti instruksi Kris untuk membuka mulutnya. Ketiga jari Kris langsung melesak masuk kedalam mulut Zitao. "Kulum mereka."

Zitao mengulum habis ketiga jari Kris di dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya memainkan ketiga jari Kris dengan begitu sensual, membuat _little _Kris disana semakin menegang. Merasa cukup basah, Kris menarik keluar jarinya dari dalam mulut Zitao, terdengar lenguhan kecewa dari Zitao.

Kris mendorong satu jarinya masuk kedalam lubang Zitao yang sebelumnya belum pernah terjamah oleh siapa pun itu. Zitao menjerit tertahan merasa lubangnya di terobos masuk.

"Sa-sakithh~ Keluar ke-keluarkan." Zitao merintih sakit, Kris yang melihatnya segera menundukkan badan dan mengecupi seluruh bagian permukaan wajah Zitao.

"Ssstt, tenang sayang. Ini hanya sementara. Aku akan lebih lembut." Ucap Kris guna menenangkan Zitao.

Kris tetap mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah Zitao selagi mendiamkan satu jarinya di dalam lubang sempit Zitao agar Zitao merasa terbiasa.

"Mmmhh lanjutkan, Kris." Mendengar instruksi dari Zitao, satu jari Kris di dalam sana mulai bergerak maju mundur dengan ritme pelan. Kris merasa jika Zitao mengerutkan dinding _rectrum_nya.

Merasa cukup dengan satu jari, Kris langsung memasukan kedua jari lainnya masuk kedalam lubang Zitao. Sehingga ketiga jarinya Kris sudah ada di dalam lubang Zitao.

"AGHHH SAKITHH..." Zitao menjerit. Kali ini bukan jeritan tertahan seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Zitao benar-benar menjerit. Ia merasa lubang _rectrum_nya begitu panas serta perih. Ia pun tak dapat menahan bulir air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Ssstt jangan menangis. Aku janji ini akan nikmat." Kris menghapus lelehan air mata di pipi Zitao. Setelah itu ia mulai menggerakkan secara zig-zag ketiga jarinya di lubang Zitao.

"INI BENAR-BENAR SAKIT BODOH, AKU MOHON KELUARKAN." Zitao menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, air mata masih setia menggelinding keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Kris tak menghiraukan keluhan dari Zitao. Tangan Kris bergerak untuk mengocok kejantanan Zitao. Ketiga jarinya masih bergerak zig-zag di lubang Zitao.

"Nghh.." Erangan nikmat kembali terdengar dari mulut Zitao karena Kris mengocok kejantannya.

Merasa cukup, Kris kembali menarik keluar ketiga jarinya dan menghadapkan kejantanannya di depan lubang _rectrum_ Zitao.

"Tahan sedikit sayang." Kris kembali mengecupi permukaan wajah Zitao. Tangannya tak berhenti mengocok lembut kejantanan Zitao.

Kris kembali menggerang nikmat saat menggesekkan ujung kejantanannya pada lubang _rectrum_ Zitao. Ia sedikit mendorong pinggulnya dengan pelan.

"Oh~" Kris melenguh nikmat kala ujung kejantanannya berhasil menembus masuk lubang sempit milik Zitao.

"AH~" Zitao mendesah keras. Ada rasa nikmat serta sakit saat Kris memasukan kejantananya sambil mengocok kejantanan miliknya.

Tak ingin terburu-buru, Kris mendiaman beberapa saat ujung kejantanannya saja yang masuk. Sungguh–ia sungguh tak tahan ingin langsung menghentakkan seluruh kejantannya masuk kedalam lubang _rectrum _ Zitao yang hangat ini. Namun ia juga gak ingin egois–mengingat bocah panda di bawahnya ini adalah seorang pemula.

"Be-bergeraklah." Lirih Zitao. Matanya setengah terpejam, keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya, serta dadanya naik turun mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Merasa kembali mendapat lampu hijau, Kris kembali memagut bibir Zitao kedalam ciuman panas. Lidahnya langsung menerobos masuk, mengoyak seluruh isi di dalam gua lembab itu.

Tangan Kris juga tak tinggal diam, ia kembali mengocok perlahan kejantanan Zitao.

Merasa Zitao mulai lengah, Kris langsung menghentakkan kejantanannya hingga kini seluruh kejantannya secara sempurna tengah tertanam indah di lubang _rectrum _milik Zitao.

"NGH..." Zitao menjerit tertahan di dalam ciuman panasnya dengan Kris. Ia merasa tubuhnya di belah dua saat seluruh kejantan Kris masuk secara sempurna di lubangnya.

Kris mempercepat gerakan mengocok pada kejantanan Zitao. Lidahnya pun makin lihai bermain di dalam mulut Zitao.

Zitao yang sepertinya terbawa akan permainan Kris pada mulut serta kejantanannya melupakan rasa sakit pada lubang _rectrum_nya. Kris tak menyianyiakan kesempatan itu. Dengan lembut, Kris menarik kembali kejantanannya hingga tinggal ujungnya saja yang berada di dalam lubang _rectrum_ Zitao.

**JLEB**

Zitao melepas pagutan bibirnya dengan bibir Kris dan mendesah keras saat ujung kejantanan Kris menyentuh titik terdalam _rectrum_nya.

"Ah disana~ Disana Kris~" Kris pun semakin gencar menumbuk titik terdalam dari _rectrum_ milik Zitao. Kini tangannya berpindah ke dada rata milik Zitao dan memainkan tonjolan kecokelatan milik Zitao. Ia menekan, memilin serta memelintirnya. Membuat rasa nikmat bertubi-tubi menyerang Zitao saat ini.

"Le-lebihhh dalam~~ Oh~" Zitao ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan kejantanan Kris–membuat kejantanan Kris semakin dalam menekan titik sensitif Zitao.

"Kau sungguh sempit, sayanghh" Kris mengecupi permukaan wajah Zitao. Dahi, kedua mata, hidung, kedua pipinya, dagu, dan berakhir dengan ciuman panas di bibirnya.

"Eumh~" Keduanya mendesah tertahan di dalam ciuman panas mereka. Lidah mereka saling menghisap satu sama lain, iris keduanya terpejam–mendalami rasa nikmat yang menjalar di sekujur tubuh keduanya.

Zitao merasa tubuhnya menegang, perasaan melayang seperti sebelumnya kembali menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mendorong perlahan dada Kris untuk memutus kontak bibir keduanya.

"Krishh~ A-aku akan sampai oh~" Zitao memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merasakan sumber kenikmatan berada di ujung kejantanannya.

"Bersama sayang..." Kris mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Tangannya kini mengocok perlahan kejantanan Zitao.

"Krisss~" Lahar putih itu meleleh di telapak tangan Kris. Ia mengoleskan cairan putih itu ke dada rata Zitao.

"A-aku sampai Zitao." Zitao merasakan ujung _rectrum_nya seperti di semprot. Kris dengan perlahan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam _rectrum_ Zitao.

Kris menggendong tubuh Zitao hingga Zitao berada dalam posisi nyaman. Ia membenarkan letak bantal pada kepala Zitao, mengelus pipinya secara lembut, dan menarik selimut hingga sebatas leher Zitao. Ia pun mengambil posisi nyaman juga di sebelah Zitao, dan menarik selimut sebatas dengan lehernya.

Ia menatap wajah damai Zitao yang kini sedang tertidur karena lelah. Hembusan nafas Zitao yang teratur mengenai wajah Kris. Kris pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Zitao, mengecup bibirnya lembut, dan ikut larut dalam mimpi indahnya.

.

.

.


End file.
